Refarius von Loghray
|Klasse = |Alter = 41 |Gilde = |Größe = 1.82 M |Haarfarbe = Grau |Augenfarbe = Blaugrau |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen-Gut |Spezialisierung = Heilung }} Der Wohlgeborene Paladin Refarius von Loghray stammt aus der bisher stärksten Bastion der Menschheit und dem Zentrum der Vielvölkerallianz. Er wurde in der Stadt Sturmwind geboren. thumb|left|320px|Die bisher stärkste Bastion der Menschheit und das Zentrum der Vielvölkerallianz. Die Stadt Sturmwind. Beschreibung seines Äußeren(Flag) Beschreibung aus der Ferne Aus der Ferne kann man von seinem Kopf nur sein Kinn erkennen, der rest wird von einer weißen Runenstoffkapuze bedeckt. Ihr seht lediglich einen Paladin umhüllt von einer mit Runen verzierten Plattenrüstung. Die Schulterstücke seiner Rüstung pulsieren vor Energie. Sein Umhang geht von der länge her bis zum Boden. Auf dem Rücken trägt er ein Runen verziertes Schild, am Gürtel seinen geweihten einhändigen Hammer und einen Buchband des Lichts. Beschreibung aus der Nähe Wenn er seine Kapuze nicht gerade tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sondern offen trägt oder gar abgesetzt hat. So erkennt man einen vom Krieg geformten Veteranen. Sein Gesicht ist völlig vernarbt und die Überreste einer größeren Brandwunde ziehen eine Schneise über seine Wange. Seine mandelförmigen Augen passen sich der Farbe, der seiner Kopf- und Gesichtsbehaarung an. Sein Nasenbein schlägt einen leichten Haken nach rechts, womöglich sind dass die Überreste eines Nasenbeinbruchs. Der Mann wirkt durch sein Äußeres vielleicht kalt, dennoch sollte man sich in seiner Nähe von einer wärmenden Aura umarmt fühlen. Dämonenanbeter, Frostmagier oder Todesritter sollten sich in seiner Umgebung normalerweise recht unwohl fühlen. Man sollte nun auch den Buchband des Lichts den Refarius am Gürtel trägt genauer erkennen können. Man sieht diesem an, dass er wohl schon einige Jahre überstanden hat. Die goldenen Verzierungen am Rand des Bandes sind teilweise schon abgebrochen, das Leder ist ziemlich trocken und die Seiten die hervorgucken sind schon etwas vergilbt. Die kleinen Runen auf dem Buchband sind zu klein und deswegen unlesbar, nur der Träger selbst weiß wohl was sie bedeuten könnten. Das Einzige was auf dem Buchband noch gut erkennbar ist, ist das zentrale Symbol. Es ist ein Hammer mit Lichtstrahlen umringt. Refarius trägt zu jeder Zeit den Wappenrock seines Hauses. Das Symbol des Wappenrocks ist ein schwarzer Hirsch, der Hintergrund ist weiß. Charakteristische Merkmale * Refarius ist bekannt für seine übertriebene Pragmatik bei der Ausübung von Gerechtigkeit "Wer den Dienern des Lichts Schaden zufügt, wird mit den darauf kommenden Folgen fertig werden müssen" "Jenen den geschadet wird, solange sie unter meinem Schutz stehen, werden Gerechtigkeit finden. Jene die unter meinem Schutz stehen und anderen unschuldigen Personen Schaden zufügen, werden durch mich aus ihren Fehlern lernen." * Refarius ist ein demütiger Diener des Lichts, er achtet die Tugenden und Ihre Philosophie mehr als alles Andere. * Refarius achtet in seinem sozialen Umfeld sehr auf seine Etikette. Das Leben von Refarius im Zeitstrahl Erster Krieg Jahr 0 * Das dunkle Portal öffnet sich im Süden des schwarzen Morasts.Die ersten Siedlungen der Menschen fallen. Jahr 1 * Refarius von Loghray wird geboren.(13.2.1 n. Öffnung des dunklen Portals) Jahr 4 * Unter dem Einfluss des Schattenrats tötet Garona Halforcen König Llane Wrynn.thumb|Llane Wrynn. König von Sturmwind. *Ohne ihren König fällt der Mut der Verteidiger Sturmwinds.Kriegshäuptling Schwarzfaust gelingt der Sturm auf die Stadt. Die Familie von Refarius kommt bei dem Angriff um. Nur er und seine Mutter Malya von Loghray überleben. Sie fliehen mit den restlichen Überlebenden unter Anduin Lothar nach Lordaeron. thumb|left|240px|Wohlgeboren von Lichtgram. Malya von Loghray. Jahr 5 *Der Flüchtlingsstrom unter Anudin Lothar und Khadgar landet in Süderstade. *Refarius zieht mit seiner Mutter weiter in die Stadt Lordaeron. Zweiter Krieg Jahr 7 *Refarius kehrt mit seiner Mutter zum Wiederaufbau zurück nach Sturmwind. Jahr 9 *Refarius Beginnt mit acht Jahren die Lehre zum Paladin. Sein Mentor ist von dort an Calvinius Lichthain. Er ist Paladin der Silbernen Hand die zu der Zeit aufgrund der Bewachung des Wiederaufbaus in Sturmwind stationiert sind. *Malya zieht aufgrund des Verdachts auf Mordanschläge nach Strahnbrad.Refarius bekommt davon nichts mit. Er ist zu sehr mit seiner Lehre beschäftigt.thumb|240px|Paladin Calvinius Lichthain. Paladin der Silbernen Hand. Jahr 21 *Refarius wird mit dem Alter von 20 Jahren von seinem Mentor Calvinius Lichthain in Nordhain zum Paladin geweiht. thumb|left|240px|Refarius nach der Weihe zum Paladin. Jahr 24 *Refarius zieht mit seinem Mentor nach Strahnbrad. Sie helfen bei der Verteidigung gegen die Orks. Als sie jedoch eintreffen wurde das Dorf bereits angegriffen. Malya kam bei dem Angriff um, dafür gibt Refarius sich selbst die Schuld und richtet aus Wut zahlreiche Orks. Von dort an gibt es später neben den Untoten nichts was Refarius mehr hasst als Orks. *Kronprinz Arthas trifft in Strahnbrad ein und vertreibt zusammen mit den Anderen die Orks. *Refarius und sein Mentor schließen sich der Offensive gegen die Orks unter Arthas und Uther an. Dritter Krieg Jahr 25 *Refarius zieht mit seinem Mentor zur Verteidigung gegen die untote Seuche in die Stadt Lordaeron.thumb|Die Untote Seuche. *Arthas kehrt mit seinen untoten Getreuen aus Nordend zurück. Überraschend bringt er seinen Vater um und bringt Schrecken und Dunkelheit über Lordaeron. Durch das ganze Chaos kann Refarius seinen Mentor nicht mehr finden, er versucht zahlreiche Menschen zu retten. Calvinius Lichthain ist von dem Tag an verschollen.thumb|Alexandros Morgraine. *Refarius rettet eine größere Gruppe von Flüchtlingen nach Sturmwind. Jahr 27 *Mit 26 folgt Refarius dem Ruf des Ashenbringer Alexandros Morgraine nach Tirisfal. Unter Alexandros und den restlichen Paladinen der Silbernen Hand erringen sie im zerstörten Lordaeron so manchen Sieg. *Alexandros stirbt in Stratholme durch den Verrat seines Sohnes und Saidan Dathrohan(Balnazzar) *Ohne Alexandros Diplomatie zerfällt die silberne Hand in Argentumdämmerung und Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Refarius ist zwar von den Zielen beider Fraktionen überzeugt, jedoch nicht von den Arten und Weisen sie zu erreichen. *Refarius zieht deswegen zurück Nach Sturmwind. Aufstieg der Qiraji *Mit 30 Jahren kämpft Refarius im kalten Krieg um das Arathibecken. Krieg in Nordend *Refarius zieht mit 35, mit der Flotte Sturmwinds nach Nordend. * Bei der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns überlebt er knapp und zieht mit den restlichen Überlebenden zurück nach Sturmwind, um dort die Botschaft des gefallenen Bolvar Fordragon zu überbringen. Der Kataklysmus *Von seinem 37. bis zu seinem 39. Lebensjahr hilft Refarius bei der Verteidigung von Sturmwind gegen den Kataklysmus. Krieg in Pandaria *Mit 40 kämpft Refarius in den Reihen der Soldaten der Allianz in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar. *Momentan lebt er in Sturmwind. Durch seine Taten wurde Refarius vom König Varian Wrynn geehrt. Er erhält ein Stück Land und Soldaten um dieses zu schützen. Als Diener der Krone Sturmwind, hält er sich ständig bereit seinem Reich zu Hilfe zu eilen. *Refarius sucht nach Anzeichen für den Verbleib seines Mentors, falls dieser noch lebt. Gesinnungen right left Groll gegenüber Hochgeborenen, die Hochgeborenen versklavten einst Menschen. right left Neutral gegenüber Gnomen (Abneigung gegenüber ihrer Technologie) right left Groll gegenüber Gilneern/Worgen, er sieht sie als arrogante Feiglinge (verweigerten Lordaeron die Hilfe wärend des dritten Krieges und setzten sich vom restlichen Geschehen ab) right left Perfekts Verhältnis gegenüber Zwergen (Ist von Ihrer Schmiedekunst begeistert) left right Perfekts Verhältnis gegenüber Draenei (Ist von Ihrer Kultur und Ihrem Wissen über das Licht begeistert) right left Neutrales Verhältnis, er meidet sie (unbekannte Kultur) right left Unsicheres Verhältnis, er meidet sie (auffälliges arrogantes Verhalten) right left Neutrales Verhältnis, trotzdem stempelt er sie oft als arrogant ab (findet trotzdem Gefallen an der Kultur) Familie left Garvis von Loghray (Vater) Ritter der Armee Sturmwind: † (Jahr -39 v. Dunkles Portal - Jahr 4 n. Dunkles Portal) left Hannes von Loghray (Bruder) Gefreiter der Armee Sturmwind: † (Jahr -19 v. Dunkles Portal - Jahr 4 n. Dunkles Portal) left Malya von Loghray (Mutter) geb. von Lichtgram: † (Jahr -35 v. Dunkles Portal - Jahr 24n. Dunkles Portal) left Alistair von Loghray (Cousin) Leutnant der Armee Sturmwind (Geboren: Jahr 2 n. Dunkles Portal) left Saighen von Loghray (Cousin) Magus am Hof der Burg Loghray (Geboren: Jahr 8 n. Dunkles Portal) =Texte und Informationen zu Refarius= Am Tag seiner Weihe Vor dem Aufbruch nach Nordhain und dem Beginn seiner Weihe, war Refarius zu aller erst in der Burg Sturmwind. Als Junker der silbernen Hand, trug er das letzte mal seinen Knappenharnisch aus Leder und Ketten. Bevor er mit seinem Mentor und einigen anderen Rittern der silbernen Hand nach Nordhain aufbrach, nahm er ein heißes Bad und wurde danach in seine Weiherüstung eingehüllt. Es war eine Vollplattenrüstung, sie wurde mit Lederriemen an seinen Körperteilen befestigt. Die Rüstung war aus Thorium angefertigt, sie war protzig, schwer und überall mit Gold, Silber und Runen verziert. Über der Brustplatte trug Refarius einen schweren Stoffwams. Dieser war an den Rändern mit Leder verziert und die Farben sowie das Symbol der silbernen Hand zierten ihn. Der Wams nahm Form an als Refarius der Plattengürtel angelegt wurde. Dieser umringte den Wams, und an ihm befestigt war ein Stockhalter für einen Einhandhammer. Ein riesiges Symbol aus Gold, zierte den Aegis den er auf dem Rücken trug. Es war das Symbol des Refugiums, ein großer spitzer Schild umringt von Lichtstrahlen und einem Kreuz in ihm. Über dem Oberkörper von Refarius hing eine schwere Eisenkette, diese endete auf Höhe der Hüfte und hielt einen schweren Lederbuchband. Auf dem Einband aus dickem, schwerem Leder war ein silberner Hammer umringt von Lichtstrahlen symbolisiert, unter dem Hammer waren mehrere sehr klein eingravierte thalassische Runen. thumb|left|400px|Refarius in seiner Weiherüstung. Zum Aufbruch stieg Refarius auf sein weißes gerüstetes Pferd. Die Rüstung des Pferdes war seiner perfekt angepasst. Eine kleine Gruppe von Paladinen, alle auf Pferden, ritten in Zweierreihen nach Nordhain. An den Flanken der Reitergruppe waren in weißen Roben gekleidete Priester. Diese schwenkten auf ihrem Weg kleine Behälter mit Weihrauch hin und her und summten leise und in tiefen Tönen Kirchenmelodien. Ein paar Soldaten die Wache schoben, salutierten bei der Ankunft in Nordhain gegenüber den Paladinen die einmarschierten. Vor der Abtei stiegen die Paladine von ihren Rössern, ein paar Knappen banden diese an Zäune neben der Abtei. Die Ritter der silbernen Hand betraten das kirchliche Gebäude, die 2 Priester die sie begleiteten ebenfalls. Die Weihe 170px|left Der Kaplan wartete, bis Refarius von Loghray herangekommen war und respektvoll vor ihm kniete, bevor er ein großes Buch öffnete und sprach. "Im Lichte versammeln wir uns, um unseren Bruder aufzunehmen. In seiner Gnade wird er erneuert. In Seiner Kraft soll er die Menschen ausbilden. In seiner Stärke soll er die Schatten bekämpfen. Und in seiner Weisheit soll er seine Brüder zu den ewigen Freuden des Paradieses führen." Während Refarius kniete, schaute er leicht auf und sah sich etwas um. Links neben dem Kaplan standen mehrere Männer und Frauen. Alle waren in langen und fließenden Gewändern eingehüllt. Ein paar hielten Gefäße in den Händen. Andere trugen große Kerzen. Ein Mann hielt eine bestickte blaue Stola in der Hand. Der Kaplan bat die Kleriker, Refarius zu segnen. Das taten sie auch. Der Mann mit der blauen Stola trat vor, legte sie dem Junker um den Hals und salbte seine Stirn mit heiligem Öl. "Durch die Gnade des Lichts mögen deine Brüder geheilt werden", sagte der Kleriker. Der Kaplan sah nun zu den Männern, zu Refarius'Rechten. "Paladine der Silbernen Hand, wenn Ihr diesen Mann für würdig erachtet, dann gebt ihm Euren Segen." Als erstes trat Refarius'Mentor Calvinius Lichthain vor, nach ihm auch die anderen Ritter. "Mögest du die Gerechtigkeit in diesen dunklen Zeiten wachsen lassen und die Feinde des Lichts mit seiner Kraft vernichten." "Erhebt Euch und seid aufgenommen", forderte der Kaplan ihn auf. "Willst du, Refarius von Loghray II., schwören, die Ehre und den Kodex des Ordens der Silbernen Hand aufrechtzuerhalten?" ... "Das will ich." - "Schwörst du, in der Gnade des Lichts zu wandeln und seine Weisheiten unter den Menschen zu verbreiten?" - "Das will ich." - "Schwörst du, das Böse zu bekämpfen, wo immer du es findest, und die Unschuldigen mit deinem eigenen Leben zu beschützen?" - "Bei meinem Blut und meiner Ehre, das will ich!" ... "Brüder und Schwestern, ihr, die ihr euch versammelt habt, um Zeugnis abzulegen, erhebt die Hände und lasst das Licht diesen Mann erleuchten." Die Kleriker und Paladine hoben alle ihre rechten Hände, die nun von einem sanften, goldenen Leuchten durchzogen waren. Sie wiesen auf Refarius, richteten den Glanz direkt auf ihn. "Erhebt euch, Refarius von Loghray, Paladin und Verteidiger der Menschenreiche. Willkommen im Orden der Silbernen Hand. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere